In the field of image processing, there maybe a case in which a text is wished to be removed from an image integrated with the text.
In a virtual shopping mall site, for example, an image in which a text, such as “final day” or the like, for use in a bargain sale or the like, is superposed on a background image including an element such as a figure or the like for calling for attention maybe used. In generation of a new image by reading a text from such an image, then translating into a different language, and superposing the translated text on the background image, it is convenient that the text before translation integrated with the image can be removed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for recognizing a character in a bitmap image obtained by scanning a document where characters are printed in black on a sheet in a single color, then refilling the pixels rendering the character by pixels having the same attribute as that of the sheet, then translating the recognized character to obtain a new different character, and writing the obtained character on the pixels refilled.